


september 4th, 2020

by lihdia



Series: september dreams [1]
Category: dreams - Fandom, my dreams - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihdia/pseuds/lihdia
Summary: i do plan on writing a further in-depth description of this dream
Series: september dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002906





	september 4th, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> i do plan on writing a further in-depth description of this dream

my mom iaan and a few other friends were hanging out when we magically got transported into the middle of nowhere like the holland’s so we tried to look for civilization and we found a cement building that on its surface had a cement tunnel that was really dark at this point there was only me iaan and kim left and we were all really nervous to go down cause it was scary so iaan went first but all of a sudden 2-3 crazy people jumped out and we hid underneath the unnailed wooden plank floors cause they look scary and they were saying stuff like come out come out and while they were walking on top on the floor boards we were crawling underneath trying to get to the tunnel so we could run away but i had a plank of wood in my hands as a makeshift weapon and iaan had a baseball bat and he was the first to just out of the planks to make a run for it and he couldn’t make it to the tunnel in time so he went into the other big hole in the ground then kim went and then it was my turn but when i went into the hole it was full of packaged flour and canned food and one of the crazy people said that they wanted canned food cause they thought we got away but i looked around and there was canned food where we were hiding so we were freaking out and then they saw that we were hiding there was a lot of running and trying to get away but they took us one by one into the tunnel and when we got to our destination it was my living room mostly empty but i didn’t know that they started telling us how we needed to take the car buffer that spins really fast and put it on our cheek/mouth so it would rip open and then we’d be dont but none of us wanted to do that i think iaan was taken-into the hallway and was killed for resisting and then i was my turn and i didn’t want to do it so i ran out he from door while the old man was running after me i stopped the front part of the apt 3 staircase cause i was trapped and the lamb was coming closer to me with kim saying look your friend did it and her mouth and cheeks were torn open with blood and i screamed and took a knife that was on the stair well and sliced open my right cheek the old white man applauded me and i casually asked for a needle and thread and he gave then to me and then we were teleported to the back part of the #3 staircase and i asked for rubbing alcoholic a british accent and he knocked on the apt door but i told him no one lived there and i started walking down the stairs but when i reaches the bottom i was walking out of dahlias heights and i tried to frantically ride my bike to grandma norma’s but there was a man who was a principal who thought i looked bad and i needed help so while i was frantically pedaling to grandmas house he was neat to me with a concerted look and he looked like steve harvey with a small afro on i was pedaling so fast that i missed her street and then trees started to sureound me in an unfamiliar place i i tried to turn my bike around then i woke up but i remember while i was running away form the old man before i cut my dance open i was consciously thinking that i wanted to wake up


End file.
